


Tentang Aku, Kamu, dan Dia

by Altoire



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Love, One-Sided Relationship, POV First Person, Yuuri is Yurio's Stepmom
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:19:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9176626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altoire/pseuds/Altoire
Summary: Hanya berisi curahan hati seorang Yuri Plisetsky tentang hidupnya saat ini.





	

 

**DISCLAIMER**

**Yuri! On Ice © Kubo Mitsurou**

**Tentang Aku, Kamu, dan Dia © Altoire**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, Gaje, Absurd, dll**

**Character: Yuri. P with Victor. N x Yuri. K**

**.**

**.**

* * *

 

Tahu hal paling menjengkelkan di seluruh dunia? Itu adalah ketika kau pagi-pagi baru keluar dari pintu kamarmu dan langsung disuguhi pemandangan dua orang saling bercumbu mesra. Belum lagi kalau salah satunya adalah seseorang yang membawa separuh hatimu sampai luka tergilas.

Aku benci. Ya, aku membencinya. Aku membenci Yuri Katsuki. Aku membenci segala hal tentang katsudon sialan itu. Berani-beraninya dia mencuri hatiku lalu setelah itu menggilasnya perlahan-lahan. Berani-beraninya si katsudon itu jatuh hati pada pria menjengkelkan macam Victor tanpa sadar akan hatiku yang rasanya perih diiris sembilu.

Dan hal menjengkelkannya lagi, sudah tahu aku menyadari posisi mereka yang kurang wajar itu bukannya malu malah makin tak tahu diri. Bagaimana bisa aku punya orangtua macam itu?

Aku bukannya kurang ajar tapi kedua orang itu yang kurang masuk di akal. Tak tahu malu. Memangnya harus apa bermesraan tanpa sadar tempat. Dan lagi tak sadarkah mereka kalau aku masih di bawah umur?

Oke. Bukan hal baru bagiku memang. Lagipula aku sudah mimpi basah. Sudah tahu aturan melakukan sesuatu yang seharusnya belum dilakukan. Meski aku melakukannya sendiri sambil membayangkan wajah 'ibu' ku tiap malam.

Jangan katai aku Sangkuriang. Sekalipun aku suka padanya aku masih tahu diri. Aku bungkam dan telan bulat-bulat perasaan sepihak ini. Aku lampiaskan amarah dengan membentaki mereka berdua kalau sudah mulai tidak tahu malu level bertingkat.

Tapi apa yang ku dapat? Penyakit hati ternyata memang sulit disembuhkan. Setiap hari disuguhi pemandangan romansa seperti itu tentu saja membuatku terluka. Luka yang tidak berdarah. Tidak bisa diplester apalagi diberi obat merah.

Aku ingin menangis tapi hei, aku pria, macan Russia, untuk apa aku menangis hanya demi seseorang yang jelas ku gapai barang sejengkal saja tidak bisa? Hanya demi cinta yang tak terbalas? Jangan bercanda. Aku lebih kuat dari yang seharusnya.

"Selamat pagi, Yurio," ia menyapa, aku mendengus.

Sudah puas bercumbu rupanya baru sadar kalau ada orang lain di rumah ini. Ayahku juga tidak peka. Ayah macam apa yang membiarkan putranya menonton adegan dewasa antara dirinya dan istri barunya? Dasar tidak masuk akal.

"Yurio ingin makan apa? Aku sudah berbelanja banyak kemarin."

Hei, katsudon. Makan kau saja boleh tidak?

Kau berharap aku mengatakan itu? Yang benar saja. Dan aku memilih mengabaikan pertanyaannya. Membawa diriku sendiri memasuki kamar mandi agar tak perlu melihat dua orang yang menatap bingung akan sikapku barusan.

Aku menatap pantulan diriku dalam cermin. Tak terlihat apapun jika tak dilihat baik-baik. Keduanya memang tidak peka, menjadikan dunia seakan milik berdua yang lain ngekos. Tidak tahukah mereka kalau di rumah ini ada hati lain yang terluka melihat kemesraan mereka?

**To Be Continued**

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ngerandom di pagi hari tetiba jadilah tulisan absurd curhatan Yurio ini xDD Terima kasih sudah berkunjung ^^


End file.
